


Watching from afar.

by SpaceSheep3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Russian Mafia, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSheep3/pseuds/SpaceSheep3
Summary: Kokichi smirked, “You're my pet, we are going to play so many fun games together”He said with an awful twist in his voice that made Shuichi feel sickShuichi Saihara is an upstart detective and a child genius but his college days are ruined by a mafia family wanting to kill his mother,Will he save his mother in time or will an unknown bond between the mafia bosses son save the day in the end?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love mafia aus so like hhh-  
> please don't repost this, I spent time on this and I like to keep it under my name.  
> Please enjoy the story!

The early morning start of the streets had begun with the hustle and bustle as it does every time the daylight hits the green earth. The long sidewalks filled with people who were wrapped up in their own personal regime, a young boy ran through the crowds with a rush, his bag filled with books shook as he picked up speed, every person he hit a small apology came out of his lips before he weaved past the person. 

As he went along with stress the quicker he became, his black hat pushed down to cover his eyes, his school uniform washed and wrinkled as he had forgotten to iron it the night previous. Once the blue haired boy reached his destination, he rushed inside with the will power of a stressed college student. While he ran inside he bummed into a male, without realizing it he had just made the most important connection in his life. The boy was short but had a slightly muscular build, his black hair with purple ends were not odd in this day and age, his piercing purple eyes had a mix of mischievous energy and bloodlust. The anxious boy pulled his hat down to not make the horrible thing called eye contact, a quick sorry came out before he ran past him but this wouldn't be the last time he met the shorter boy and he sure wished it was.

Morning classes went as such, the boy scrambled into his seat and sighed. This boy was Shuichi Saihara, he was the boy genius of his school but was always overlooked by the sports and cheer students which he was grateful for as he didn't want any attention on him anyway. The class started with the teacher talking about his legal studies and up and coming essays which made the boy cringe thinking about the more nights he will have to stay up for and all the coffee he will drink.

Once class had finished, Shuichi picked up his bag and rushed down to head to the school cafe. Shuichi found such comfort in that area and it was the only area that he felt truly appreciated and accepted. The blue haired boy walked in the store, the door bells jingled softly as the door was pushed inside, the blonde barista turned and smiled at the stressed out boy, “I was wondering when you would come around, take a seat” She spoke with gentle care. 

Shuichi slouched into one of the seats and pulled out his legal studies homework out, his big lecture books filled with knowledge that he still tried to wrap his head around. The noon sun grew hotter, the indication that Shuichi had spent all morning in a full class he only took to please his mother. The kind young woman came with Shuichi's regular black coffee, she pushed the drink in front of him before sitting opposite him. She gave him a cheeky smile, “School genius a bit wrapped up?” She asked, He gave a deep sigh, “Don't get me started, my teacher said that I need to take english more seriously but I already get top marks, they just want me like my mother” He grumbled, She tilted her head slightly, “Well she is the number one detective, you should be proud” She said with a bit more interest in the conversation.

Kyoko Kirigiri happened to be his mother, the number one detective in Japan, so he was destined to be a detective just like good old mother dearest but he was the biggest scaredy cat you could ever meet and he handled blood as well as a bird could hold a brick. They sat in silence before the door opened once more, the young boy from this morning's accident had walked in. Shuichi really got to notice his outfit and how odd it was for a school environment.

The short male had a white pressed shirt with a purple vest over the top, a checker pattern tie hung from his neck, his dress pants went well with his combat boots, his sleeves were rolled to show his tattoos that lined his arms, from flowers to birds he had the lot of them. Shuichi pushed forward to watch the boy, the girl stood and rushed to the desk, a face of fear ruining her beautiful features. She took the boys order quickly, he stood against the window frame as he waited for the drink.

The barista rushed to make his drink, she handed it to him quickly and he gave her a nod of approval, she turned back to the confused Shuichi, was the boy important? maybe he was a child genius like Shuichi was but his angry aura spoke otherwise. The blonde girl came back, she sighed and rubbed her coffee covered hands against her apron, “Don't rush too much Kaede” Shuichi cocked his head to the side to try and understand her stress, “I just wanted to be a piano player..I don't wanna serve the mafia” She mumbled, Shuichi felt fear swirl in him, the mafia? Was he the mafia? he had run into the morning, was he going to die?

The boy looked over at the two students, Kaede took this as a reason to speed off to the back room leaving Shuichi and the mafia member by themselves. Shuichi watched the boy walk slowly over to him, his walk was slow and guided. He took the seat opposite Shuichi, just as the blonde barista had done but the same kindness and homey energy was not there. The dead purple eyes raised and met with the innocent gold ones of the up.and coming detective who just wanted to please his mother and do the best for society.

The two very opposite people had made their meeting and now it felt as though, in the thick silence of the room, the connection of two souls had been made. The first to speak was the supposed mafia member, “Well I do not want to hassle you too much, the super detective's son wouldn't want his previous time to he wasted on someone like me” He bit his lip in excitement but kept it cool for the second, “I didn't notice you were here since well the unlucky bump into me this morning, I'm not one to hold such a grudge but I seem you as useful for me” He put his elbows on the table as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

The blue haired boy trembled slightly, he was scared, frightened even but all detectives knew not to show fear, which was a definite struggle for the boy. The purple-eyed boy used his empty hand to hold onto Shuichi's, a spark of electricity ran through Shuichi's body, he desperately looked at the boy in fear, “You're very close to Mother Kyoko, correct? it would be a fun fact to learn that I want her dead” A light giggle came out of the boys mouth which wasn't contagious in the slightest, “W-Why..? Why do you want her dead?” Shuichi begged to know, the grip on his hand was tightened by the other party as a smirk grew on the boy's face.

The empty silence lasted a second before the boy giggled, “I'm Kokichi Oma, you should know that before you learn my motives, I am sure you have heard of the Oma family bloodline” Kokichi smiled softly, his expression spoke a million words hit was more apparent than the others, he was driving a sick sense of pleasure out of the moment. Shuichi thought about the name, The Oma family were big in the mafia family, they ran Tokyo to Osaka, everything in that area of land was theirs, if you had any Oma blood you would be apart of the mafia but if you happened to apart of the Oma's, with blood and the deadly last name, your power was more complex than any other family member.

Kokichi moved closer to Shuichi, he moved his hand to grab Shuichi's face, he gently raised his chin, “This silly hat covers those beautiful eyes of yours, they are so full of fear, I love that look” The boy licked his lips with intense bloodlust, “Your mother is close to taking down our family, she has a bunch of spies on us but if she goes and just dies then missions off, family saved” Kokichi explained, “Why are you telling me this? I'll stop you!” Shuichi said with determination, “Oh oh no, Shuichi, I'm telling you because there is no way of stopping it, and it doesn't matter if you like it or not, you're helping me” Kokichi cocked his head forward, their faces inches from each other, the smirk on the mafia boys face went awfully well the face of fear Shuichi wore.

Kokichi stepped back and sat back down in the seat, Shuichi touched his hand softly in the exact place Kokichi wrapped his devilish hands around him, his touch lingeries like it was burnt into him. The future detective glared at the boy, “You won't get away with this” Shuichi said with fear still in his voice, he went to grab Kokichi and just send him to jail but Kokichi was too quick and grabbed both of Shuichi's thin wrists. The sudden movements made the table shake and the coffee spilt off the table, the crashing sound of glass breaking filled the air in the shake of the moment.

The scene was silent except for the dripping sound of the coffee hitting the floor, Kokichi smirked, “You're my pet, we are going to play so many fun games together” He said with an awful twist in his voice that made Shuichi feel sick. Kokichi let go of the boy and walked out of the store, the cafe bells jingled softly as he left, but unlike him, the air of tension stayed in the room, Shuichi had to save his mother with an unknown deadline ahead and no evidence of Kokichi's next move.

Kaeda ran out and held Shuichi close, “Oh dear! that was frightening! are you alright?! I will kill that boy!” Kaeda said with confidence, she was always the more confident one out of the two, Shuichi shook his head, “I need to save my mother but I am stuck” Shuichi said, Kaede began to clean as she listened in, Shuichi started to pack his stuff away, he didn't get any work down and it seemed as though he won't get any done with Kokichi always on his back.

After the clean up, Kaede and Shuichi sat together to discuss, “If I tell others they will leave their posts that are watching the Oma family, they need to stay but I am only one person” Shuichi bent his head to stare at the table on despair, “Now now Shuichi! I may not be a detective but I watched what happened! I know the ugly boys stupid plan! we can work together!” Kaede said with confidence, Shuichi smiled sofy, he needed a positive boost after what happened but he could still feel the electric shocks of Kokichi.

They decided to discuss tomorrow and Shuichi walked back to his apartment. In a fearful swirl of anxiety, Shuichi called his mother, he didn't talk to her much but when he was young she was the most caring person in the world and he wished that she hadn't changed. The phone made a ping sound to say that she had picked up, “Shuichi..?” Her voice was soft and confused, he felt a sense of relief that she was safe, “Uh hi, I just wanted to see if you uh..were busy this weekend” Shuichi started to lie, he didn't know what else to say, “I am? why?” She asked, he laughed, “We should go on a mother and son date” Shuichi begged slightly, he hoped that she would agree with all his heart, “Sure buddy, we can do that” The kindness still lasted in his cold mother, he thanked her quickly and hung up.

He finally arrived in his apartment, in all his fear and despair, he realized he still had english homework to do, he threw his bag off his sore back and jumped on his bed. He stared at the white ceiling as he tried to calm himself, the sick feeling didn't despatch, he wanted to capture Kokichi and make sure his mother was safe forever, however there was an awful and rotten part of Shuichi's brain that thought of Kokichi's closeness, his piercing purple eyes and devilish smirk quite attractive which made the rational part of Shuichi want to throw up.

He was going to stop Kokichi and save his mother, well he thought as much but he had a slight feeling that Kokichi's touch wasn't just there to make Shuichi fear Kokichi but something in Kokichi needed to touch Shuichi, how feelings are so complex.


	2. Chapter Two: Please Send Help, I'm Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi feels like their is eyes all over, his fears start to stir more ahead,  
> Kokichi is taking more complex actions to scare Shuichi away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fun to write, I like writing crime stuff and thriller so please continue reading!

Shuichi pushed himself to finish the previous homework that had been assigned to him but with that he just barely got by, everytime Shuichi peeked out the window of his small bedroom all he felt were eyes on him, each time he closed his eyes for rest all that was bestowed upon him was the piercing eyes of Kokichi Oma, as of such, he pushed himself to work extra hard on, not only his work, but saving his mother and her impending doom.

The sun finally showed itself around a quarter to six, the bags under Shuichi's eyes were blackened and his hair looked as though a birds nest and rat fight had an awful baby. The exhausted boy dragged himself out of his work chair and got himself dressed, he tried to brush his hair but settled for just wearing his hat to cover the rest of the mess till Kaede could fix it for him. In a bit of desperation, Shuichi shoved his books and other notes into his bag, he fit his hairbrush into there as well for his blonde barista friend.

Shuichi ran down the same street as he always did, the same busy people walked down, the sounds of cars driving past were loud and showed the intent of the person by the speed they were going, how many times they honked at a person or yelled out the window. These daily basis actions once a nothing to Shuichi Saihara now became his comfort of the morning, his eyes scanned the crowd, he tried to pick out people with the same look of Kokichi, pinpoint a family member but all his felt was a sinking anxiety each time a person glared at him with disgust.

The freaked out detective walked into school, students walked through the halls, some going to classes, some heading out for breakfast as their classes started at five and others just ditching class. Shuichi monitored the halls until a familiar short boy caught his eye, Kokichi stood of to the side to the hall looking at the bulletin board that was filled with different clubs anyone could join, as much as he looked to be carefully picking out a new club, Shuichi could tell Kokichi's mind was elsewhere, probably planning another murder, this killer stood amongst the thousands of kids just wanting an education, this makes Shuichi wonder how many of his past classmates or friends had blood on their hands.

Staring at Kokichi made Shuichi feel ill with a mix of anxiety, he was fearful that Kokichi would spot him but he couldn't move from his place. Kokichi turned away and sighe, his chest rising and falling softly that reminded Shuichi that he was still human, a human with awful motives and actions to his family name. The worst happened that Shuichi would remember for many years to come, they made eye contact, Kokichi's deep purple eyes that had so much bloodlust in them locked with the fearful ones of Shuichi, the staring lasted two minutes or so before mischievous smirk arose to Kokichi's lips, he gave Shuichi a sensual wink before walking in the crowd and being lost from sight.

The fear of this situation made Shuichi run to the bathroom, he pushed himself inside a stall and threw up his fears, he sat on the dirty bathroom floor, resting his head against his hands as tears fall from his golden eyes, his mother might die from a boy that was just five feet away from Shuichi, he could of done something but he was too scared to make a move, his feet had been planted to the ground like he was a tree that had grown it's roots out for one hundred years. Shuichi slouched down before begrudgingly standing up, he flushed the toilet and hoped with his vomit that his fears left him too but that was only wishful thinking.

Shuichi forced himself to head to class, the revised version of his fear that he had when he locked eyes with Kokichi had returned with a horrible feeling of anxiety and exhaustion. The young boy sat in class taking notes on whatever they were learning, whatever it was, Shuichi had no care for it, his theories of what Kokichi's next love would be had taken up most of his time and brain power. The bell finally rang to say that Shuichi could talk with Kaede and maybe feel slightly better, Shuichi walked through the crowded halls before he felt a hand grab onto his and pull him away, they shoved Shuichi into a nearby janitor closet and walked in soon after, they shut the door softly and then glared at Shuichi.

The person flicked on the lights and there stood a grinning Kokichi, this feeling was different, he had no Kaede watching over him, no busy hallway to witness anything, just Shuichi and Kokichi standing there with feelings of tension swayed between the two. Kokichi made the first move, he walked forward, Kokichi lifted Shuichi's chin with his cold thin hands, they stared at each other's features with admiration and disgusted fear, they hated each other with a burning passion.

Kokichi swayed his hips side to side, “So fun you are my little Shumai!” He smiled, Shuichi blushed at the new nickname, “W-What do you want?” Shuichi asked as his fear grew stronger, Kokichi pondered for a second and only a second before smiling once more, “Well I wanted to see how my pet was doing, no sleep isn't any good” Kokichi explained, “How do you know that?!” Shuichi begged to know, Kokichi laughed, “It's written on your face Shuichi, are you trying to figure a way to stop my family well..even if you tell the police now everything I have told you could be a lie, empty threats, you're stuck Shuichi!” Kokichi laughed at him with the feeling of power rushing through the mafia boy.

Kokichi wrapped his other hand around Shuichi's throat and smiled, “You're so pretty when you're scared pet, I really don't want to hurt you like this or even kill your mother but I can't let the family fall or it will be all on me” Kokichi's cold exterior broke for a split second like he truly meant these words before the return of his evil look came to his face once more. Kokichi traced his finger down Shuichi's neck to his collarbone and giggled, “Such soft skin, it would be so fun to see you bloody and bruised, maybe one day it might come true” Kokichi said lustfully before exiting the janitors closet.

Shuichi fell to the floor and grasped at his neck, the soft touch of Kokichi lingered against him, a warm feeling fills his stomach, probably more vomit was arising but he had a sense that Kokichi had other feelings towards him besides a little pet, he is too gentle, Shuichi was very touched starved and wanted more of that gentle feeling but he knew if anything was from Kokichi there was an another motive.

Shuichi got up and slightly rushed over to the cafe of Kaede, he entered and the soft bell jingle still happened even though the last couple of scenes were far too dark to be followed by the light bell sound. Kaede walked over to Shuichi, he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder, the fear truly was seating into him, his beloved mother was destined to die and if he didn't stop it he would be one of the causes of death. Kaede rubbed Shuichi's back before leading him to one of the tables, he sat in the d  
chair and Kaede sat in the other, the store was empty so he could talk slightly more openly.

Shuichi told her everything that happened this morning, her face filled with shock and anger was written there, “I will end him” Kaede stared at the table, to make sure another person doesn't commit a murder Shuichi stood Kaede from hurting Kokichi but she said she pushed him in the morning, down a bit of stairs, that must of hurt. Shuichi sat in a chair and Kaede brushed his hair, “Shuichi.. you have such nice hair, don't start stress pulling” Kaede says like a mother, when Shuichi is nervous he pulls at his hair and tangles it.

They talked for about an hour about what to do with the Kokichi situation, each time his name was mentioned Shuichi felt the hand against his neck again, he felt like he might faint from the head splitting headache he was getting, he still had one more class before the end of the day and nothing bad will happen with that, right?

Shuichi sat silently in class and waited for it to begin. The teacher walked in and followed suit someone who had taken Shuichi's sleep away, The teacher called the attention to the front of the class, “Hello legal studies 3, we have a new student today, This is Kokichi Oma” She spoke sugary sweet but that boy was the last thing from sweet, his eyes dreamly looked upon the class then thinned his eyes, he smirked slightly, Shuichi knew that look on Kokichi, he was planning something and he had only been in the class for 3 minutes.

Kokichi sat at the front, Shuichi took a deep breath of relief hoping that Kokichi didn't see him but all his fears rushed back when he turned his head back slightly and winked at Shuichi, that little glance was all it took for his stomach to turn, beads of sweat rolled down his face, his breathing quickens, his body starts to tremble, he was having a panic attack in the middle of class. The whole room was awful for the poor detective, it felt like everyone was staring at him, all this anxious stress and head spinning actions got Shuichi to panic, the feeling in his legs had disappeared but he still had some strength to run, he threw his body up and in a sprint ran out the class.

Shuichi shot himself into the bathroom and locked himself in a bathroom stall, he sat on the floor and tried some of the breathing techniques that Kaede taught him but each time he closed his eyes to relax he was faced with the same fears and then opened his eyes once more. The panic started to push down a bit, the feeling in Shuichi's legs started to return and he was trembling as much as before, then the bathroom door creaked open slowly and footsteps walked over to Shuichi's stall.


	3. Chapter Three: Do you really want me safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof-  
> so I posted the same chapter twice, to be far I did work on this at two am and then fall asleep so maybe that's why it's a bit messy, whoops sorry.

Shuichi sat in fear on the bathroom floor, his eyes locked on the stranger's shoes outside the stall, he couldn't remember Kokichi's shoes but he would never wear these dirty Converses, would he?

The door suddenly started shaking and a banging sound came to it, Shuichi pushed himself away from the door and trembled in fear, he grasped at his shirt as he started to cry, he choked on his tears and started to cough, “Hey dude? you good in there?” A voice Shuichi had never heard before came through, Shuichi shot his head up, the door cracked open and a tall man walked in, Shuichi shot back and hit his back against the toilet, he winced in pain and hit the floor.

The guy ran to Shuichi's side as another one walked in, Shuichi looked up slightly to see the tender face of a very concerned man, his purple eyes warm and caring unlike the bloodlust filled ones of Kokichi, his spiked purple hair that went up like to space, his wisp of a goatee on his face, his uniform just like Shuichi's but a brown jacket while Shuichi wore a black cardigan.

The other boy was tall, he wore the uniform but that's not what stuck out about him, his ears covered in piercings and his green hair slightly long, he was thin with the face of a model, in Shuichi's opinion at least, they both gave off very caring brotherly vibes. The boy next to Shuichi touched his back gently, his touch reminded him of Kokichi and he flinched, “Hey, I'm not going to hurt you- why did you run out of the class?” He asked, Shuichi finally regaining some of his senses he latched onto the boy and began to cry.

The two confused boys crouched near Shuichi and stared, “I think he is having a panic attack, look at me please” The green haired boy says, he took Shuichi's hands and looked at him kindly, “Just breathe with me and then we can talk” He says, they started to breathe at each other's pace, “T-Thank you..” Shuichi mumbled, “There he is, I'm Rantaro Amami, This is Kaito Momata” Rantaro says, “I-Im Shuichi Saihara” He says a bit louder then his previous words, “Oh that's nice, I think I have heard of you before, smart kid right?” Kaito asked, Shuichi nods.

Kaito helped Shuichi stand up, “We probably should go, Maki is waiting” Kaito said to Rantaro, They nodded at each other before leading Shuichi out the door. A girl with long black hair tied into low pigtails, she glanced back and her glare might have been worse than Kokichi, Shuichi took a step back but Kaito continued pushing Shuichi to her, “Hey HaruMaki, we got a new friend” Rantaro pointed to Shuichi, she went to glare at him but her expression softened when she saw the tear marks down his face and puffy eyes.

The girl, Shuichi guessed was the spoken of Maki, walked over to him, she placed a hand on his cheek like she had seen so many kids crying and panicking, “You should've let me deal with this, he is obviously sensitive and you two are stupid” She says, Maki pushed Shuichi's head into her shoulder and hugged him, “Hey! I ain't dumb! you're dumb!” Kaito yelled, “Do you want to die?” Maki says with a cold tone, Kaito took a couple steps back and hid slightly behind Rantaro.

Shuichi, still being hugged by Maki, felt comfort in this situation. Maki let go of the hug, “Hi, I'm Maki Harukawa” She spoke with a cool dignity to her voice, “Maki, you should tell him you used to be a assa-” Kaito spoke but Maki shut him up by speaking over him, “Shut it, he sees me as human and we're keeping it like that” Maki then walked off back to class, the three boys followed her like the scared little kids they were.

Once they arrived back in class, the teacher walked over to them, “Are you feeling alright sweetie? if you need anything you can head to the medical bay” She spoke with care, Shuichi shook his head and apologized for the inconveniences before heading back to his seat. On the way up, Shuichi made eye contact with Kokichi, what came before him was something that scared Shuichi more than anything, genuine care and concern was written on Kokichi's face when he saw him, he looked scared for his well being, Shuichi couldn't even tell if he was faking this or not, either way Shuichi wanted to run all the way back into the bathroom and throw up once more.

The class was short lived since Shuichi wasn't present for the majority of the time. Everyone filed out of the room, Shuichi walked down the stairs of the podium but was stopped by a familiar face, Kokichi had Shuichi by the wrist, Shuichi went to fight him and run back to the safety of his new friends but Kokichi pulled him down slightly so they were face to face, “You can't save your mother if you can't even face me” This could well be a threat but the tone of voice Kokichi used was more of a warning, a warning there will be much worse. Kokichi pushed Shuichi back like he was something he couldn't be around for too long or he would catch something and ran into the crowd of students.

Shuichi walked out of the class with more confusion than he previously had which made his head hurt, this raging headache might be the death of him which would end in the detab of his mother, neither good but both possible enough to make Shuichi walk at faster pace to head home, solve this and his mother, he was going to do it, for her.

He walked out of the school and saw Kokichi a far, he was on the phone with someone and seemed to be pretty distressed, with stupid curiousity, Shuichi walked over to Kokichi silently to catch the call. Shuichi slouched against a pillar and hid behind it, Kokichi being a bit ahead, near the trees but close enough to hear the conversation, “ -No Please Dad, Kirigiri won't catch us, let's just drop- no I don't care for her, I don't care about any- No it's not her son! just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I jump on every pretty guy I see- yes I called him pretty!!” Kokichi seemed to be debating with his dad, Shuichi tried to gauge what was going on, “Fine, tonight we will meet at the docks near the airport- No I won't argue with this any longer- You promised me you won't hurt Shuichi though- alright thanks, bye Dad- sorry no calling you Dad- Bye Mr. Oma” Kokichi hung up and sighed, he whispered some type of profanity in the air before walking away.

This left Shuichi with more questions, Kokichi didn't want him hurt but would kill his mother? didn't that not make sense to him. What was clear to Shuichi was that some of the Oma family was meeting at the docks to have a meeting, Shuichi knew this place all too well, this is where his dad was shipped off to war and didn't return, Shuichi wasn't born yet but all he heard about his dad was that his mother loved him greatly but I guess that didn't stop her from getting a new boyfriend. Shuichi didn't mind the guy, Makoto Naegi was his name and he was cool but Shuichi wished he could have met his dad at least once, maybe a photo would be good too, he didn't have either of those things, he didn't even know his dad's name.

Shuichi ran home, he had to get to the docks tonight and at least hear their plans, he could stop them like this, his own detective work! he was so scared he felt the tears already starting to swell. Once he got home, Shuichi rummaged through his clothes and pulled out every dark bit of clothes he had, Shuichi put on black tights then black shorts over them for mobility, the tights were easier to run in and the shorts had bigger pockets than his pants. He put on a skin tight long sleeved shirt than a combat jacket he got from his mother, it was black and had no sleeves but had six pockets going down his jacket, the under shirt had a hood that he pulled over his hat.

He hoped to everything that was listening to him that he would save his mother and get out safe, he didn't know this would be the beginning of the biggest pain for Shuichi Saihara.


	4. Chapter Four: Why are you here?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi sneaks into a Oma family meeting and things get uncovered about their plans, Shuichi's safety and Kokichi's true feelings but could Shuichi trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be mentions of blood and violence in this one so if that is a trigger please skip this chapter, but if you're fine with that please enjoy chapter Four!!

The one thing about Shuichi is that he never got his driver's license, he was always scared to crash and even more scared of a bad mark on the test so all he had was his old bike that barely worked. Shuichi had to improvise, he ran down to the parking lot of his apartment complex, all the bikes that people owned were in the far left, Shuichi ran over there and looked at all the bikes, one happened to be not chained up to the rack so Shuichi pulled it out and got on, he will return it when he gets back, if he gets back at least.

Shuichi started to ride the way to the docks, he felt flashes of memories of sitting in the back of his parents car as his father drove them there to go help other countries, only to not return back, Shuichi shook his head and continued going as he tried his best not to remember his father or why he went missing.

Once Shuichi arrived at the docks something had obviously changed, it was run down and dirty, shrubs and vines grew around the area, the wood patching cracked and broken. Shuichi peered around a bit, he looked over a couple of old wooden crates to see a group of people, they all stood around a table with paper and maps scattered along it, they seemed to be waiting for more to arrive. One tapped their foot against the wood flooring making an awful tapping sound, “Ugh they are always late! that Ludenburg family is the bane of my existence!” the angry man yelled, “Calm down Mr. Togami, this is your son's first time here, make sure you keep your cool” Another with fluffy white hair spoke calmly, he scoffed and looked away.

As they continued to talk Shuichi slouched down and looked over more, this is where he saw the scariest part about this meeting, over twenty weapons were under the table, each had different builds and all looked very dangerous, Shuichi took a step back and slightly regretted coming here. One man walked to the table, his shirt purple hair cut clean, his suit a beautiful deep red that made his purple eyes and devilish smirk stand out the most.

The man placed a hand on the table and all talking stopped as they looked over to him, “I'm glad you all could come, the Lundenburg family had a gambling ring to finish, big money for us so please be patient with them” He spoke with such prestige that Shuichi felt his eyes glued to him, like he should follow every rule he had for Shuichi, “We have come to discuss the Saihara family, or specially Kyoko Kirigiri” He said, Shuichi felt anxiety when his family name was spoken at the table, he didn't want to be a big discussion topic there.

The man at the head of the table pulled out two photos, one of Shuichi and one of his Mother, “These two are the best detectives in Japan and one is only sixteen” He said with a slight proudness that he had a hit list on us, “We are meant to kill the mother Kyoko, she is close on our trail but the boy seems to be getting pretty close too, he has already had contact with Kokichi” He said as he slammed his hand on the table, everyone shot up and paid close attention to his next actions, “My stupid son is being reckless, he doesn't want us to hurt the boy but I say we should kill him” The man spoke with so much anger that Shuichi already felt dead.

As an uproar of murder plans that were destined for Shuichi, a person snuck up behind the detective and wrapped a hand around his mouth, Shuichi went to scream and fight but he made eye contact with a very angry Kokichi, he shut up quickly and felt his body start to tremble, “You idiot, why are you here? you need to leave” Kokichi says before dragging Shuichi into a room. The room was a bedroom, the walls a pretty red as the bed was a white with red lining. Kokichi shoved Shuichi in the room, the lighting dimmed adding to the fear in Shuichi's heart, Kokichi slammed the door shut and for a second Shuichi could not tell the difference between Kokichi and the angry man at the table of plans.

Kokichi walked up to Shuichi and grabbed his arms, “Are you hurt?!” Kokichi yelled, Shuichi looked at him confused, “What? I'm not hurt..?” Shuichi spoke softly, “Oh thank God, you idiot! Why are you here?” Yelled Kokichi, “To save my mother! the one you're trying to kill!” Shuichi yelled back, Kokichi glared at him and took a step back, a look of guilt hit Kokichi as he stared at the ground.

The two boys stood confused with emotions but one just had a care for the other and that's why he has pulled him away. Kokichi sighed and walked to bed, he sat down and motioned for Shuichi to sit with him, Shuichi walked over with untrust, they sat in silence for a second before Kokichi spoke, “You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous, you could get hurt” He gripped the sheets of the bed in anger and fear, “I just wanted to save my mother! Why are you acting all innocent? you want her dead!” Shuichi yelled, emotions stirred up and feelings coming out between them, Shuichi bit his lip slightly and looked away, “I don't want her dead, my parents want her dead, my family wants her dead, I'd leave you alone to live happily if I could” Kokichi looked to wall after speaking the truth, which he barely did.

Kokichi sighed, “I want you alive Shuichi, but your mother is a hassle to keep leading on and keep off our tail” Said Kokichi, Shuichi wanted answers, not horrible apologies, “I don't care! I just want my mother to be okay!” Shuichi yelled, Kokichi turned to Shuichi with anger to see Shuichi's eyes filled with tears, he had Shuichi more than his mafia family ever could. Kokichi was the worst at comfort but he tried his best, he gently placed a hand on Shuichi's cheek which got a flinch out of him but he did not back away, Kokichi wiped the tears off his cheek and sighed softly.

Kokichi bit his lip slightly, Shuichi stared at the guilty boy, this is the first time he really got a good look at Kokichi since he was up close in a sensitive and calming way. Kokichi wore a black suit that wasn't buttoned up so it showed the purple tie that went down his throat, his black dress pants wore nicely against his body, his shirt slightly lost to show off his collar bones and his chest slightly, His purple eyes suited this outfit so well, his sharp cheekbones made him look mature and responsible but his mouth was slightly upturned like he was made to wear a smile, to say it in an easier term, Shuichi found Kokichi very attractive in his outfit.

As Shuichi realized his feelings about this outfit he blushed slightly, “S-So..what do we do now?” Shuichi said trying to make his brain go to another place that wasn't Kokichi's good looks, “Well I think you should go and hide until I tell you to come out and I will drive you home” Kokichi says, “I have a bike! I can just go home on that!” Shuichi says with innocence, Kokichi rolled his eyes, “I saw that bike and I knew it was you, you're so obvious, I put it in my car, you're coming with me” Kokichi says like he planned out this conversation with Shuichi previously, maybe he was nervous.

Kokichi told Shuichi to wait in the room then left him there, Shuichi hated waiting, he wanted to help more than anything, it was his mother he had to save, Kokichi should let him help. Shuichi waited for about five minutes before he got up and left quietly, he needed to listen in anyway, Shuichi slid down and watched behind a pillar, Kokichi stood next to his father, they had such a resemblance it scared Shuichi, they both gave off the worst murder vibes in the room but also were the most attractive people in the room.

Shuichi listened in quietly until someone grabbed him by the arms, he looked up in fear to see a beautiful woman with black hair drills and an urge to kill in her eyes, he had seen her before, it was Celestia Ludenburg, the one coming late to the party. She pulled Shuichi out of the dark and walked him over to the table, “Hello everyone! Guess who I found sneaking around?” She spoke, Shuichi felt the bloodlust in the room grow when their eyes hit him, “Well well well, sneaking around little boy?” One spoke, Shuichi looked to Kokichi who looked to the ground before running away, leaving Shuichi alone to die.

They all grabbed him and dragged him to the table, they shoved him on it, his limbs hit the hard metal table and each time they did he helped in pain, Shuichi fought but was pinned down to the table, “Wow, my son was right, you're quite the looker, too bad we might burn your body after we kill you” The purple haired man in red spoke, he pulled out a knife from under the table and walked over to Shuichi, he slid the blade against Shuichi's cheek lightly but it was enough to make him bleed, Shuichi started to cry as that was the cheek Kokichi so gently touched.

The man pulled Shuichi's sleeves and laughed, “Ah I think this would be a good place to stab, everyone can get one but I think we should start here” He said with a smirk, he pressed the blade against Shuichi's skin and pushed down slowly, blood trickles down his arms softly, he starts to stab Shuichi slowly, Shuichi's crying grew worse, he felt like just dying right then and there but a thick smell of smoke came into the room making everyone look around in confusion.

Kokichi ran into the room in a panic, “Everyone! that stupid detective boy set fire to the water decks!!” Kokichi yelled, the water decks had been the wooden paths that lead into the ocean, everyone in confusion realized they left their cars on those decks and ran to get them. Kokichi quickly grabbed Shuichi in the chaos and ran with him.

They got into Kokichi's car and drove away, “Are you stupid?! why didn't you wait in the room?! Shuichi!!” Kokichi yelled, “I-I'm sorry, I just- please don't- I-” Shuichi didn't know what to say, he felt his panic grow once more, he held onto his arm, the pain started to really hit him, the blade only stabbed him slightly but he cried in pain. Kokichi stopped the car on the side of the road, he took off his seatbelt and hugged Shuichi tightly, “You Goddamn idiot, stop scaring me please” Kokichi begged Shuichi's shoulder, Shuichi just cried into Kokichi.

After their long hug, Kokichi drove Shuichi back to his apartment, “Your stab wound isn't that deep but be careful, dummy” Kokichi pouts slightly and looks away from him, Shuichi looked at him confused, “What?” Shuichi mutters, “I just want you safe! idiot!” Kokichi yelled, he threw a first aid kit at Shuichi, “Ow!!” Shuichi yelled, “I don't care about you anyway, I'm a mafia member, take care of yourself!” Kokichi said with a giggle, his liar energy came back to him but it was obviously another cover for his emotions.

Once they arrived back at the apartment complex, Kokichi turned to Shuichi, “We are planning to attack the masquerade ball in two days, there will be important people there that my family wants dead, show up, stop them and maybe you can save your mother” Kokichi says, Shuichi nods as he continued to struggle with the bandages, “Oh give it here!” Kokichi says, he began to wrap the bandage around his arm. Once he was down, Shuichi smiled, “Thanks” He giggled, Kokichi smirked, “No problem babes, your cheek is still bleeding, let me get that” Kokichi says, he grabbed Shuichi's face and licked the blood off his face.

Shuichi blushed madly, “K-Kokichi!!” He yelled, Kokichi laughed at him, “Bye Bye Shumai! see you later!” He giggled, “S-Shumai? like the dumpling? whatever! bye!” Shuichi stumbled out of the car, he was so embarrassed and his heart was beating out of his chest. Shuichi took his bike out of the boot and bid goodbye to Kokichi, Shuichi pushed the bike back to the place he had once stolen it from, his heart still beating fast, maybe Kokichi wasn't so bad after all.

Shuichi knew he would be ridden nightmares because the events of tonight but he knew what was coming next, the masquerade ball and Shuichi planned to stop it.


End file.
